This invention relates to a trailer coupler assembly.
One problem often encountered when trying to hitch a vehicle to a trailer is the proper alignment of the hitch on the vehicle with the hitch on the tongue of the trailer. This problem is particularly difficult in a situation where the trailer is not easily movable. Under those circumstances, the vehicle must be carefully aligned with the hitch on the trailer tongue, and this is often a long and time consuming process.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer coupler assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer coupler assembly which permits the hitch on the trailer and the hitch on the vehicle to be quickly and easily aligned without the necessity of moving the vehicle or the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trailer coupler assembly which permits the hitch to be mounted to the trailer in a movable manner so that the hitch can be moved both to the left and to the right and forward and backward in order to properly align with the hitch on the pulling vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be easily adapted to hitch assemblies presently being used.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coupler assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.